


Todo estará bien...

by XxCeleRodrixX



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCeleRodrixX/pseuds/XxCeleRodrixX
Summary: Adora va a la zona del terror para detener a Scorpia y a Glimmer para que no activen el corazón de Etheria pero llega demasiado tarde... El corazón es activado y tiene que detenerlo a toda costa. Cuando lo consigue Prime se la lleva junto con Catra, Glimmer y Hordak...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Horde Prime (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Al llegar a Luna Brillante Bow, Adora y el Rey Micah se dirigieron al Área de los tronos donde encontraron a Shadow Weaber sentado en uno.

SW: Ella no está aquí... -Dijo con un tono serio mientras veía sus manos- Micah... En verdad eres tú.

M: Que hace la traidora aquí- le lanzó un hechizo el cuál Shadow Weaber lo evitó al instante.

A:¿En donde está glimmer?- Lo decía mientras comenzaba a temblar, temía en pensar lo peor.

SW: Fue a lo que tenía que hacer, llevo a Scorpia a la zona del terror para que recuperará su vínculo con su piedra runica y así poder usar el corazón de Etheria- Shadow Weaber se levantó y fue directo hacia adora para acunar su mano en su mejilla mientras está temblaba.

A:No lo permitiré... Debo ir a detenerla sino... Será el fin de etheria, Bow lleva al rey Micah a Urgencias porfavor, yo iré a la zona del terror...-Bow no comento nada solo agarro el hombro del Rey Micah para llevarlo a urgencias.

Adora salió lo más rápido posible del castillo para dirigirse a la zona del terror junto con swift wind, cada minuto que pasaba sentía casa vez más pánico, tenía miedo de que algo terrible le sucediera al planeta.

(Minutos antes de que llegara Adora) Glimmer se dirigió a la recámara de la Black Garnet junto a Scorpia.

S: Hola soy la princesa Scorpia, se supone que ¿Conectemos?- En ese momento estuvo a punto de tocar la piedra runica pero de un momento a otro bajo su tenaza- No creo poder hacerlo, es decir, han pasado muchos años y jamás he presentado un vínculo con ella...

G: Estará bien, se que lo lograrás- Al decir esas palabras Scorpia tocó la piedra runica la cual empezó a brillar y levantar lentamente a Scorpia, el cuerpo de ambas se iluminaron- Esto es... Conectar, esto es perfecto, creo que deberías ir con las otras princesas para ayudarlas a defender el castillo, yo tengo que ir a hacer algo con Catra.

S: Se... Que ha hecho muchas cosas malas pero... Porfavor no le hagas nada- decía mientras veía con tristeza a la peligrosa.

G: Trataré de no hacerle nada malo, porfavor ve con perfuma y frosta a defender los bosques susurrantes- Escorpia asintió con la cabeza para después retirarse a toda velocidad.

En eso Adora llega a la zona del terror buscando desesperadamente a Glimmer y a Scorpia, cuando logro ver a Glimmer un incremento de poder llegó de inmediato a ella, adora corrió lo más rápido hacia Glimmer pero al alcanzarla al adentrarse en una habitación noto a Catra tirada en el suelo.

G: Veo que quién termino derrotado fuiste tu, basura hordiana- estaba apuntando a Catra con el bastón de su padre.

C: Solo mátame ya... Chispitas- Catra se veía muy desanimada pero aún así no le dirigia la vista a la princesa.

En eso glimmer estaba dispuesta a dispararle con su poder a Catra, pero Shera interpuso.

A:¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE OCURRE GLIMMER?!- ella estaba realmente molesta.

C: A...adora- en ese momento la castaña volteo a ver a adora, ella había vuelto, quería ir a abrazarla pero no era el momento, se veía muy molesta.

G: Adora... -Glimmer se sorprendió un poco al verla pero de inmediato de puso en una posición firme- Estoy haciendo lo que debimos hacer desde un inicio.

A: Si no lo detenemos sera el final... - En ese momento unas marcas de escritura de los primeros salió de sus cuerpos junto con unos gritos de dolor, en seguida una especie de aura de colores empezó a rodear su cuerpo haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo- No... no puede estar sucediendo- decía con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

G: Light Hope... Me... Utilizó... Tenías razón Adora... Tenemos que detenerlo...

(En el castillo de cristal)

LH: Fuera de la dimensión de desfondos- Abrió un gran portal llevándolos a otra dimensión.

(En la zona del terror)

En ese momento las princesas se levantan para ir hacia la recámara de la black garnet, catra posteriormente se levantó para seguirlas, una vez que llegaron a la recámara adora estaba dispuesta a darle un golpe a la piedra runica pero lo único que logró fue hacer que cayera al suelo encajando su espada en este, de un momento a otro adora se empezó a quejar de dolor para que después de unos segundos una especie de aura parecida a la que rodeaba el cuerpo de ambas princesas Saliera por sus ojos y boca, Glimmer y catra la miraban con horror, glimmer intento con sus poderes destruir la piedra runica pero era en vano su intento.

C: A... Adora que te está sucediendo- decía con un tono tembloroso de voz,sin embargo no hubo respuesta por parte de la rubia, solo sería gritando mientras esa clase de Aura salía por sus ojos y boca, sentía como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al ver el aspecto de la rubia, tenía miedo de perderla en ese momento.

Glimmer cayó al suelo ya sin fuerzas, adora había logrado detener esa clase de Aura que salia, se intentó levantar lentamente el cual le costó un poco para golpear la piedra runica con la espada, pero está no recibía ningún rasguño.

A:No me quedan más opciones, si cargo la espada con toda esa energía podría utilizarla para acabar con todo esto- glimmer y catra la veían algo confusas.

Adora levanto la espada haciendo que un par de rayos de luz salieran para llegar a la espada, una vez que está estaba cargada Adora bajo la espada con todas sus fuerzas para estrellara contra el suelo, la espada se destrozó en mil pedazos, Adora cayó a suelo perdiendo la transformación de Shera por lo que quedó inconciente por un momento.

C:¡Adora!- Corrió hacia ella para agarrar su cabeza y ponerla sobre sus piernas para checar sus signos vitales, está aún seguía respirando, catra se tranquilizó al ver qué sus signos vitales iban correctamente.

G: ¿Qué he hecho?, Si le hubiera hecho caso a adora desde un inicio no hubiera tenido que destrozar la espada para evitar que el planeta se destrullera- Exclamo la peligrosa al ver fijamente la espada hecha pedazos.

Adora había despertado después de unos minutos tocándose la cabeza,para después ver a lord Hordak acercarse a Glimmer con un pedazo de metal dispuesta a atacarla, en ese momento llegó Bow disparando a lord Hordak para que se alejara de ellas.

G:¡Bow!- grito con algo de emoción al ver a si amigo.

B ¡Ya voy, recistan!- en el momento que el arquero lanzo una flecha de soga, pero una especie de portal empezó a iluminar la zona en donde estaban sus amigas.

LH: Hordiano Primero... ¡Esta aquí!- dijo mientras plasmaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, llevándose a los cuatro del lugar.

B:¡NO!- el arquero no había llegado a tiempo, cuando cayó al suelo vio la espada rota haciendo que esté hiciera un gesto de tristeza, levantó la espada y los pequeños pedazos de esta.

(En la nave de Hordiano Primero)

Las chicas despertaron lentamente para percatarse de que ya no estaban en la zona del terror, en eso una voz las hace que sintieran un leve escalofrío.

H: ¿Eres tu hermanito?, Pensé que habías padecido.

LH: Fui arrastrado a una dimensión de sombra, todo este tiempo he tratado de volver a tu lado, pero no ha sido en vano, yo construí un gran imperio en tu nombré.

H: Recibí tu transmisión, pero no pude determinar la fuente hasta que detecté una lectura de energía que nunca había visto y cuando llegue este curioso planeta apareció.

LH: Conquiste ese mundo para ti, para mostrarte que soy digno y recuperar mi puesto, he doblegado a esta gente a mi voluntad.

H: A tu voluntad, ¿Por qué no puedo leer tus pensamientos?, Ya veo, te has dado un nombre, intentaste crear un imperio para ti, hubo un momento en el que hasta deseaste que no volviera por ti, ¿Eso es verdad?.

LH: No, hermano todo lo que yo hice fue por ti- Hordiano tomo a lord Hordak del cuello levantandolo a su altura.

H:¡¿Acaso has olvidado que eres?!, ¡¿En verdad piensas que eres digno de está a mi lado?!, ¡Yo te hice a mi imagen!, Pero te volviste una abominación ¡Y por eso debes renacer!- después de hacer reiniciado a Hordak lo deja caer al suelo manteniendo su compostura- Llevenlo a ser reacondicionado.

Las chicas lo veían con terror, ni se diga Adora, lo que más le temia estaba sucediendo, Hordiano primero las Voltea a ver con una sonrisa haciendo nuevamente que las chicas sintieran un sudor frío en la espalda.

H: Pero que grosero soy, tenemos tres invitadas de honor, si no me equivocó tu eres de la realeza- se empezó a acercar a la reina para después voltear a ver a Adora- En cuando tú, tu rostro se me hace familiar, tu deber ser She-Ra, ¿No es así? - en eso agarro su cara y la empezó a ver con detalle, haciendo que las otras dos "invitados de honor" se pusieran un poco alerta y nerviosas a la vez- una de los primeros, como le dicen ustedes- soltó la cara de adora para después fijar su mirada en las tres- me disculpo por mi hermanito, sus acciones no fueron las correctas yo solo busco paz y orden.

G: Entonces... Nos dejaras tranquilos

H: (risas) ay, no niña, no puedo dejar que se sepa de la fallida conquista de mi hermano, para prosperar todo esté lío debe ser eliminado- en eso glimmer empezó a retroceder por lo que Adora se levantó para intentar defender que se acercara a ella- Oh ya veo, quieres intentar luchar, pero sera en vano, así que empezare por ti para que no se sepa de la fallida conquista de mi hermano- agarro a adora del cuello levantandola lentamente mientras esa intentaba soltarse dando una que otra patada.

C: No haría eso si fuera tú, no quieres destruir a Shera, ni a Etheria, el planeta entero es una especie de super arma antigua, una muy, muy grande, Adora y chispitas forman parte de ella, y si quieres aprende a usarla me necesitarás.

A: Catra... No... - Logro decir con las pocas fuerzas y aliento que le quedaban.

H: ¿Un arma?, Eso explicaria las lecturas, son lo más fuerte que yo haya visto- en ese momento dejó caer a Adora quien rápidamente empezó a toser recuperando el aliento- Su majestad, es un honor hospedar a una invitada de si altura - hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ella- confío en que su planeta se convierta en la joya de mi imperio y que me permita traer paz y orden a todo el universo- volvió a caminar lentamente hacia adora para levantarla y llevarla junto va dos hermanos- Gracias por su alianza niñas, en cuanto tú irás a la habitación de alto prestigio, será una pena que algo te suceda- los "hermanos agarraron a Adora y la obligaron a caminar hasta donde sería su "Habitación"- en fin, todas las criaturas no importa si sean grandes o pequeñas tendrán lugar para servir al imperio de Hordiano primero.

(En Etheria).

Bow se encontraba observando las estrellas mientras sostenía los pedazos de la espada.

-¿Bow?- las princesas habían llegado y lo vieron sosteniendo la espada de adora, Bow las volteo a ver con un par de lágrimas.

B:No pude salvarlas a tiempo, horidanos primero se las llevo y ahora Shera se fue- en ese momento les mostró la espada haciendo que las princesas se entristeceran un poco.

-No importa o que pase las traeremos de vuelta y acabaremos con Hordiano primero- dijeron con seguridad las princesas para posteriormente acercarse más al arquero y darle un abrazo de apoyo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Los clones llevaban lentamente a Adora a su "habitación", después de una larga caminata llegaron a un pasillo oscuro en el cual avanzaron hasta el final de este, cuando llegaron al final abrieron una puerta mostrando una habitación poco espaciosa y muy poco iluminada, apenas contaba con un pedazo de tela en el suelo para que ahí pudiera dormir, una silla y una mesa pequeña.

-Bien, ahí es donde te quedarás a órdenes de Hordiano primero- Agarraron el brazo de Adora para aventarla dentro de esa pequeña habitación oscura - Adora bufó al ver a la cara a los clones mientras cerraban la habitación.

Adora intentaba escapar de ahí, pero lo único que lograba era lastimarse más con cada golpe que le soltaba al metal de la nave, en un punto que ya estaba cansada le lanzó una patada a la puerta de la celda haciendo que un mecanismo de seguridad se activará, un objeto puntiagudo salió de la pared impactando con Adora haciendo que se le hiciera una pequeña herida en el abdomen lo suficientemente profunda para que saliera un hilo de sangre y este recorriera el objeto, el objeto puntiagudo volvió a desaparecer sin dejar rastro en la pared así que adora de recostó en la manga mientras tocaba su pequeña herida, no le dolía mucho pero era un poco incómoda la sensación en su abdomen, después de un rato está se quedó dormida por el cansancio y los pocos animos que tenía, lo único que le preocupaba es que Glimmer y catra se encontrarán bien...

Mientras tanto la reina era dirigida a una celda amplia, está tenía una cama algo grande y una silla, a comparación de Adora a la reina le abrieron la celda y le extendieron el brazo para que está entrara voluntariamente, al cabo de unos minutos la reina entró algo dudosa, pero sabía que si no lo hacía le podría ir mucho peor, La reina se recostó en la cama dispuesta a dormir un rato pero los pensamientos de lo que le podría estar sucediendo a Adora no paraban, no paraba de culparse lo que había sucedido, si hubiera escuchado a Adora y a Bow desde un inicio nada de esto habría sucedido, se sentía culpable y no podía cambiar eso, trás un rato de pensamientos logro dormirse un rato debido a que se encontraba agotada.

Catra era la única que estaba despierta en ese momento por lo que aprovecho para explorar un poco la nave, algo no la tenía tranquila, los "hermanos" la estaban siguiendo por lo que la mantenía un poco inquieta así que solo se subió a una parte de la nave donde se encontraba una ventana para vez a lo lejos un planeta.  
_______________________________

Habían pasado un par semanas desde que Hordiano primero se las llevará por lo que la rebelión había estado luchando contra robots que esté mandaba, todos trataban de defender a toda costa los pueblos, pero cada vez se volvía más complicado, así que decidieron poner un campamento donde se resguardarian para no poner en peligro sus reinos.

Bow iba caminando lentamente por el campamento en busca de Entrapta para saber cómo iba con las mejoras a la nave de mara, pero en eso entrapta jalo rápidamente a Bow para hablar de eso mismo.

E:¡Bow! Tengo mucho de que contarte, las mejoras ya casi están listas, peor un mínimo error en estás y podemos morir por el aplastante vacío espacial - en eso saco su tableta y empezó a presionar rápidamente unos botones- Mira, aproximadamente en una semana más la nave estará lista, pero primero... Necesitamos ubicar las coordenadas exactas de la nave en donde se encuentra Adora y Glimmer.

B: De acuerdo haz lo que tengas que hacer y yo iré con las princesas para ir a una misión- Al cabo de unos minutos por ir por Scorpia y swift wind que le hacía compañía de dirigían a una de las naves que aterrizaron con algunos robots, pero en eso salieron 3 clones así que Bow de inmediato saco sus gogles- Si capturamos a un clon y lo interrogamos podría decirnos la ubicación exacta de la nave en donde tienen a Adora y a Glimmer.

S:Es muy arriesgado pero puede funcionar, podemos intentarlo- en eso la peliblanca corre junto a bow hacia los clones,el arquero lanzo dos flechas separando e inmobilizando a los clones que estaban a los laterales, Scorpia pico al que estaba en medio para dejarlo inconciente de inmediato para después picarle a los otros dos y se durmieran de igualmanera- Lo siento... Susurro mientras agarraba al clon para llevarlo a una piedra lejos de los demás clones.

Cuando el clon despertó bow estaba apuntando con una flecha hacia el.

B: Muy bien, en donde tienen a nuestras amigas y cuáles son los planes de Hordiano primero.

\- Oh tus amigas son invitadas de honor en la nave de Hordiano primero, Hordiano primero planea traer paz y orden a este planeta, Hordiano es todo poderoso,¡VIVA EL IMPERIO DE HORDIANO PRIMERO!.

B:¿Hordak también era así de hablador?- en eso Scorpia se acerca al clon para taparle la boca a uno de los clones y. Posteriormente responder la pregunta que le hizo el arquero.

S:No, el solo gritaba ¡LARGATE!.

-El clon logro quitarse la tenaza de Scorpia- No deberían distraerse con estás cosas o si no Hordiano los tomara desprevenidos.

Bow y Scorpia voltearon a ver al cielo donde lograron ver la vengala de emergencia de Micah, el campamento estaba siendo atacado..., Corrieron a toda velocidad para llegar hasta ahí y encontrarse a las princesas batallando con los robots, por suerte las princesas iban ganando debido a su trabajo en equipo así que se incorporaron lo más rápido posible a la batalla, después de unos minutos lograron repeler el ataque pero todo el campamento estaba totalmente hecho polvo así que debían evacuar rápidamente a otro lugar seguro.  
_______________________________

Catra se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la nave para dirigirse a la celda de la reina.

C: Hey chispitas, ¿como te la estás pasando del otro lado?- dijo con un tono burlesco.

G:(gruñido) de verdad casa vez que vienes tienes que molestar, mejor que tú no me la estoy pasando asi que porfavor vete.

C: Por al menos yo tengo la libertad de andar por los pasillos no como tú- en ese momento dos "Hermanos se acercaron ellas interrumpiendo su charla.

-Hordiano primero requiere la presencia de ambas para la comida de hoy.

Las dos chicas se quedaron viendo con algo de temor para después caminar junto con ellos, habían llegado a un comedor gigante donde hasta el fondo de este se encontraba Hordiano primero.

H:Me alegra tener a las dos presentes, Espero que les guste la comida ya que es una comida que no volverán a comer debido a que es un platillo de otro mundo, un mundo que hice que encontrará la paz.

En eso glimmer suelta el tenedor mientras tapo su boca de enseguida, catra trato de romper el hielo en ese momento debido a que el ambiente era tenso y lo único que le venía a la mente era en donde estaba Adora, ¿Que no se supone que también era "invitada de honor".

C: Primero, ¿Qué no se supone que Adora también debería estar aquí?- dijo con una voz temblorosa.

H: Oh, ella es una niña muy terca, no se ha portado nada bien por lo que en este momento está castigada- dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa- ¿acaso te preocupas por ella hermanita?, Si la desean ver tanto por qué no mostramos una imagen de ella ahora mismo.

Catra solamente gruño ante el comentario de primero para posteriormente voltear ver a la pantalla en donde mostraba una imagen de Adora, ella estaba en una habitación bastante reducida y oscura, se encontraba esposada de las manos mientras las posaba sobre sus rodillas y escondía su cabeza en estás.

\- Ella ha intentado escapar un sin fin de veces por lo que me vi obligado a multiplicar la alarma de defensa, pero es algo molesta así que si están de acuerdo acabaré con ella en un instante- en ese momento Hordiano chasquea los dedos haciendo que aparecieran una especie de cañones salían de la celda de adora apuntado directamente a ella, la rubia se percató de eso por lo que pudieron apreciar el nerviosismo de está, cuando los cañones empezaron a cargar a punto de disparar está dio un grito desesperando (¡NO!) tapándose el rostro.

G: No lo hagas, sin Shera el corazón de etheria será inútil, ella es la clave para que funcione debido a que ella lo puede accionar, así que porfavor no le hagas daño...

-Ya veo, era lo que quería oír, muchas gracias señor su colaboración princesa- en ese momento volvió a chasquear los dedos haciendo que los cañones desaparecieran y se apagara la pantalla- así que porfavor continúa comiendo.

Una vez que habían terminado de comer catra observó a unos "Hermanos" que llevaban una charola con algunos alimentos dirigiéndose a un pasillo totalmente oscuro así que Catra los comenzó a seguir sigilosamente, cuando los "Hermanos" se detuvieron pudo ver la celda en donde estaba Adora, adora no se veía para nada en buen estado en persona por lo que rápidamente camino fuera de este pasillo para evitar recordar ver el estado en el que tenían a Adora... A pesar de que Catra la quería ver derrotada, no deseaba que fuera de esa manera, apesar de que solo la vio por un instante pudo reconocer que no era la Adora que conocía, ella estaba sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida, claramente estaba agotada, pero ya no hacía ni un esfuerzo de escape, ella ya se había rendido z algo que jamás hacia.

No importa lo que nos hagan, ¿ok?.

Catra siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar con horidano Primero.

Tu cuidas de mi y yo cuido de ti

-Ahi estás hermanita, me alegra verte, ¿Ya estás lista para unirte a mi lado y ponerle paz y orden a este planeta?.

Nada malo pasará mientras nos tengamos.

C: Si, Hordiano primero.

¿Lo prometes?

-Perfecto- tomo los hombros de catra mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos- Puedes retirarte hermanita.

Lo prometo.


	3. Capitulo 3

Catra había aceptado el trato de trabajar al lado de Hordiano primero, solo con el tal de ser exaltada sobre el resto de las miserables criaturas de Etheria, aún se sentía sola por lo que a veces iba a molestar un rato a la reina, cada vez platicaban más para no sentirse solas, aunque eran las últimas personas con las que querían hablar así que Catra un rato con la Reina, necesitaba hablar para distraerse un tiempo y dejar de sentirse sola. El recuerdo cuando vio la celda de Adora pasaba frecuentemente por su cabeza, aquella persona que jamás se había rendido estaba por fin derrotada, ya no quería hacer el mínimo esfuerzo de escape... Ella se había rendido... Al llegar con la Reina estaba sentada en la entrada de la celda dando la espalda así que Catra solo de sentó en la parte de afuera de la celda, por lo que la reina se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

G: ¿Aún no sabes en donde se encuentra Adora verdad?...- la reina parecía triste de no poder ver a su amiga.

\- La verdad es que si... Solo que no puedo pasar a su celda debido a que siempre está vigilada por los clones... La única vez que la logré ver... Ella no parecía ser la misma de siempre...- en ese momento catra pudo sentir un nudo en la garganta por lo que le costaba un poco decir las palabras.

G: Ambas ocasionamos esto... Al menos tu lograste salvar su vida antes de que Hordiano la asfixiara por completo... En cuanto yo lo que hice fue hacerla sentir terrible, cuando conquistaron salinas me sentía muy furiosa por lo que desate mi irá contra ella, la hice sentir culpable por todo... Incluso por la muerte de mi madre y aún así en el último momento cuando Hordiano quería atacar Adora se interpuso lo que ocaciono que casi la matará...

\- Si, bueno... Yo... Será mejor que me retiré- en ese momento catra se levantó dispuesta a ir a la celda de Adora.

Pasaron los minutos y logro dar con ese pasillo oscuro, por suerte ningún clon estaba ahí para desviarla del caminó así que se adentro lentamente en este hasta llegar a la celda, está era mucho más diferente a la de glimmer se veía más antigua pero más segura y reducida. Cuando catra estaba dispuesta a abrir un poco la puerta podía sentir un leve sudor frío recorrer su espalda, así que se llenó de valor y abrió la puerta de la celda.

-Hey Adora...- catra volvió a sentir el nudo en la garganta, Adora casa vez se veía más desganada.

Adora se encontraba sentada en el suelo mientras recargaba su mano derecha en su pierna y está veía hacia el otro extremo de la celda, tenía su charola de comida a un lado pero está no le hacía caso, era claro que no estaba dispuesta a comer, pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que hubo respuesta de la rubia.

A: Hey... Catra, ¿vienes a burlarte o algo?, Se que deseabas tanto verme derrotada así que, puedes hacerlo si quieres... Realmente ya no me importa.

\- Yo solo vine a hablar... Pero si es lo que quieras pensar adelante, realmente no me importa si te estás pudriendo en esta celda- catra cerro lentamente la puerta de la celda presenciando como los ojos de la rubia se llenaban de lágrimas, pero catra por puro orgullo cerro por totalidad para poderse retirar de el pasillo, cuando iba saliendo de interceptó con un clon haciendo que rápidamente se le erizara el pelaje de la cola.

-Con que aquí estás hermanita- se escuchaba la voz de horidano primero a través del clon- Sabes que tienes prohibido pasar a esta zona, espero que sea la última vez que te vea aquí, por el momento quiero que vayas conmigo.  
_______________________________

La rebelión había ido a otro lugar para acampar, está vez fueron a mystacor, en mystacor era una gran ventaja por que contaba con hechizo de invisibilidad, las mejoras a la nave de mara estaban listas, solo faltaba triangular la señal de la nave de Hordiano primero, las princesas habían acompañado a entrapta para conseguirla, había sido un poco tedioso para ellas cuidar de Entrapta debido a que se escabullia en el momento que menos se lo esperaban. Entrapta chocó con uno de los robots haciendo que esté alertara para que salieran más robots, las princesas estaban furiosas con entrapta, dándole a entender que estaban realmente furiosas con entrapta.

Entrapta salio corriendo hacia una de las naves de primero para conseguir la señal, Mermista salió tras de ella para detenerla pero de inmediato entrapta le digo que aún seguía consiguiendo la señal por qué sus amigas la necesitaban de esa manera las princesas accedieron a pelear con los robots de Hordiano para que logrará triangular la señal, al cabo de unos minutos entrapta lo había conseguido, pero la cosa no fue muy buena ya que había interferido la última transmisión ver Hordiano primero haciendo que esté mandara más robots, si no salían ahora del planeta no se les sería posible posteriormente.

Bow le fue a informar al rey Micah sobre que tenían que salir del planeta así que salió corriendo hacia el para mostrarle la llamada que estaba teniendo con Mermista, todos se reunieron ahí y se despidieron, Bow, Entrapta y El Rey Micah apenas habían logrado salir del planeta completamente bien si ser descubiertos.  
_________________________________

Catra caminaba por los pasillos hasta que vio unos clones dirigirse a una habitación donde parecía que había una clase de Aparato tecnológico donde se podían teletransportar, cuando iba saliendo de ahí fue intervenida por Un clon que lo controlaba horidano Primero.

-Ahi estás hermanita, necesito hablar contigo un momento así que porfavor sígueme- el clon la guío hasta donde estaba Hordiano primero.

C:¿Quería verme?- trababa de sonar con el. Tono de voz más autoritario posible.

-Si hermanita, una nave muy antigua fue detectada al salir del planeta, pero es muy antigua por lo que no la puedo rastrear, así que te encargo que hables con la Reina Glimmer o con She-Ra para preguntar acerca de la nave, necesitamos saber lo más posible de ella, te encargo eso hermanita se que lo conseguiras.

Catra no dijo nada solo dio una pequeña reverencia y salió para dirigirse con la Reina Glimmer, claramente decidía ir con Adora podría aprovechar y comunicarse con ella aunque solo sería utilizada para sacar información.

Al llegar con la Reina Glimmer Vesta vez la recibió menos molesta de lo que es de costumbre.

-Chispitas, necesito saber algo, ¿Cuál es la comida preferida de adora?, Iré a hablar con ella y me gustaría llevarle algo.

Glimmer se la dijo pero realmente se veía que dudaba que adora le llegará a decir algo.

Catra le agradeció a la reina y se fue directo hacia uno de los Clones que hacían los alimentos pidiendo una pequeña porción de ese alimento, una vez que estaba listo unos clones la acompañaron hacia la celda de Adora, catra se metió mientras la rubia la observaba.

-Nos dan algo de privacidad- dijo catra volteando ver hacia los clones.

-Clarl hermana, Hordiano primero lo ve todo- los clones cerraron la puerta de la celda alejándose unos pasos.

A:Veo que tienes guarda espaldas...

-catra gruño- Ten, te traje esto, le pregunté a la chispitas de cual era tu platillo favorito y me encargue que te lo prepararán.

Adora recibió el plano de comida y se pudo observar como esa felicidad volvió a sus ojos, comenzó a comerlo lo más rápido posible, como si no hubiera comido en semanas, pero eso de no alimentarse era cuestión de ella.

A:Muchas gracias catra... - Exclamo con un poco nerviosismo.

-Si, como sea- catra se volteo rápidamente a otro lado para ocultar el leve rubor en sus mejillas que había ocasionado la rubia ante ese comentario.

A:Soltó unas pequeñas risas ante la acción de la castaña, pero de un momento dejó de reír mostrando una expresión seria- y bien, ¿Que se te ofrece?, Se que Hordiano te mando por algo de información así que ve al grano.

\- catra se quedó un momento quiera para después comenzar a hablar- Hordiano primero me envió para saber algo acerca de una nave de los primeros que salio del planeta hace poco, ¿Que sabes de ella?- claramente ya había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con ella como lo hacían antes, pero al menos después de que llegaron a la nave de Hordiano la pudo ver reír por un momento y ese hermoso brillo de sus ojos, catra quería quedarse más tiempo con ella ya que a pesar de no estar en Etheria el olor de la rubia la hacia sentir en su hogar ya que para catra adora era su hogar, lo único que quería era acurrucarse en ella pero no podía, mucho menos en esa situación de conseguir información.

Adora abrió los ojos con horror ante la pregunta de la castaña, ella sabía que le haría cosas terribles a sus amigos que venian a rescatarlas.

-¿Tus nuevos amiguitos vienen por ti verdad?, Era más que claro - catra se había molestado un poco, aún no aceptaba del todo que Adora se había rodeado de nuevos amigos.

A:No tienes que decirle catra... Porfavor no lo hagas..., ¡TÚ SABES LAS COSAS TERRIBLES QUE LES PODRÍA HACER!- exclamaba con desesperación.

-¿Y que?, Vienen por ti, solo dejaré que suceda- catra estaba dispuesta a salir hasta que sintió que adora la agarró del brazo.

A: ¿Crees que a Hordiano le serás útil una vez que consiga lo que quiere?, ¡Has algo bueno en tu vida por primera vez Catra!.

\- Catra se soltó lo más rápido del agarre de la rubia- agh, no me toques, si algo sucede puedo escapar y realmente no me importa nada de eso, ¡así que déjame en paz;- Catra salió de la celda dejando a Adora sola.

Adora no paraba de llorar, no podía hacer nada para detenerlos, sin Shera era casi imposible. Mientras lloraba por desesperación su cuerpo de iluminó de una aura mágica haciendo que pudiera romper las cadenas que tenía en sus brazos.

A:¿Qué?, ¿Cómo hice eso?,ella estaba muy extrañada pero lo dejo pasar.

Catra fue con Hordiano primero a darle la información por lo que esté podía detectar un poco donde se ubicaba la nave, debido a su tecnología no la podía rastrear por completo pero al menos sabía su cuadrante.

P: Has elegido muy bien hermanita, muy pronto serás exaltada sobre las otras especies de tu miserable planeta, nos encargaremos de hacer sufrir lo más posible a She-Ra, cuando sus amigos estén aquí la mataremos en frente de ellos para que no puedan seguir más intentando detenerme, solo como una advertencia,ahora quedes retirarte

Catra sentía un nudo en la garganta ante el comentario de primero por lo que quería salir lo más pronto se ahí,dio una leve breverencia y camino por los pasillos, unos recuerdos con adora venían hacia ella.

Lo prometo.

Esos dos recuerdos detonaban en su cabeza, de negaba a hacerle caso a las palabras de adora, pero todo cambio hasta que el recuerdo de adora y ella de pequeñas persiguiendose por los pasillos mientras reían.

Yo siempre seré tu amiga.

Al escuchar esas palabras de la adora pequeña se llevó de valor y se dirigió hacia la celda de la reina.  
_________________________________

El rey Micah y Bow trataban de tener a entrapta lo más quiera posible para que no destruyera la nave mientras estaba sobre la nave para evitar el aplastante vacío espacial, cuando la tenían controlada la energía de la nave se va.

E: ¡YO ME ENCARGO!- salió corriendo lo más rápido posible tomando algunas cosas para arreglar la energía.

-No te preocupes yo me quedaré aquí por si entrapta o tú necesitan algo- exclamó el rey Micah con una gran sonrisa.  
________________________________

Catra había llegado a la celda de la reina mientras atacaba a un clon que llevaba los alimentos de la reina.

-¡VOY A ENTRAR!- exclamó la castaña mientras agarraba la mano de n clon y la deslizaba para abrir la celda de la reina.

G: Catra, ¿Qué está sucediendo?.

-Intento hacer algo bueno en mi vida, así que vamos por adora.

Corrieron a toda velocidad evitando a los clones hasta llegar a la celda de adora quien la abrió con extrema facilidad.

A:¿Catra?- la rubia se veía algo confundida.

-No hay tiempo solo ven conmigo- la jalo del brazo para salir de ahí pero en eso fueron interceptadas por un grupo de clones.

Las chicas comenzaron a pelear contra los clones pero claramente estaban en desventaja, cada vez llegaban más y más clones por lo que se les hacía más complicado combatir.

Los clones habían detenido a Catra, después a Glimmer y por último a Adora haciendo que está última entrara en desesperación al ver a su ex mejor amiga intentando escapar del agarre del clon y a Glimmer intentando patear al clon que la sostenía.

-Hordiano primero les dará su juicio por este intento de escape.

A:No, no lo hara- La rubia cerro los ojos y se consentro lo mejor posible para invocar una espada y transformarse en She-Ra, la desesperación por ayudar a sus amigos la había sobre llevado lo que hizo que pudiera invocar a Shera una vez más.

Un destello sego por un momento a los clones haciendo que soltara a las chicas, rápidamente adora combatió contra ellos para acabarlos, una vez que los dejo noqueados la reina y catra habían reaccionado ante la aparición de Shera.

G:She-Ra... Ella está de vuelta- corrió hacia adora para abrazarla pero está la detuvo de inmediato, era claro que no había tiempo para eso.

Catra las agarro del brazo como señal que la siguieran y así lo hicieron, ellas llegaron a la habitación donde se teletransportaban los clones, catra agarro a Glimmer y la metió en el lugar donde se podía teletransportar.

A:¿Catra que estás haciendo?- dijo con un tono preocupado sin aún perder la transformación de Shera.

C: Las saco de aquí, ¿Qué no es obvio?, Ahora entra ahí.

A: No, no me iré sin ti, no te dejare en un lugar peligroso de nuevo- Adora agarró del brazo de catra para llevarla en donde estaba Glimmer- Solo necesito comunicarme con Bow y decirles que las enviaré a sus coordenadas más cercanas, presionó un botón mostrando el cuadrante de la nave, pero en ese momento los clones intentaban entrar a la habitación.

C: ¡IDIOTA!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- la castaña no podía contener las lágrimas ante la acción de la rubia- ¡Se supone que yo debería sacarte de aquí!, ¡No sabes lo que Hordiano te podrá hacer!.

Adora le intentaba mandar una señal de comunicación a la nave.  
_____________________________

Entrapta ya había arreglado el problema de la energía.

E: ¡Ay darla te extrañe!- le dio un abrazo al holograma en forma de esfera pero este se salió de los brazos de inmediato de Entrapta.

-Tienen un mensaje, ¿Deseas conectarlo?.

B:Conectanos.

En ese momento se pudo escuchar la voz de adora.

A:¿Bow?- el tono de voz de la rubia se notaba acelerado y con preocupación.

B: ¿Adora?- el arquero parecía nervioso pero siguio escuchando a su amiga.

A: Parece que estás algo sorprendido, te estoy enviando a Glimmer y a Catra, Porfavor no vengan, no importa que, yo me encargo de Hordiano primero ustedes asegúrense de proteger Etheria- en ese momento se escuchaban gritos por parte de los clones que empezaban a entrar, cuando llegaban hacia Adora podían escuchar los golpes haciendo que el arquero se preocupara mas- Bow, recibe estás coordenadas rápido, no se su ubicación exacta así que porfavor recibelas, ahí mandaré a Catra y glimmer- en ese momento los clones atraparon a Adora haciendo que solo se escucharán quejidos de desesperación y los gritos de sus compañeras.

-¡Adora no tienes que hacer esto!- exclamaba la castaña que claramente se escuchaba en la transmisión.

A: ¡Lamentó no haber sido la heroína que querían!- volteo rápidamente a ver a Glimmer quien la miraba horrorizada mientras le salían lágrimas unas cuantas lágrimas, ¡Lamentó haberlos abandonado!- volteo a ver a Catra, Bow se quedó un poco confundido pero después de unos instantes sabía para que eran esos lamentos- los quiero mucho amigos, espero que puedan perdonarme por todo los problemas que les llegue a ocacionar mientras estaba junto a su lado... Cuiden mucho a Catra por mi...- en ese momento adora deslizó su mano para poder mandar a sus compañeras.

-¡Adora, No! - la voz de glimmer se escuchó claramente antes de que solo se escucharan más golpes ya y cayendo al suelo antes de que de cortará la transmisión.

B: ¡NO!,¡ADORA!,¡VUELVE!- Los presentes en la nave estaban en shock pero rápidamente Bow reaccionó y le pidió a entrapta que triangulara las coordenadas.

Entrapta rápidamente se dirigió hacia esas coordenadas mientras tanto el Rey Micah y Bow se preparan para recoger a las dos chicas.

-Estamos acercándonos a las coordenadas- se escuchó la voz de Entrapta a través de unos comunicadores de los trajes.

B:Entendido- en ese momento la puerta de la nave se abrió lentamente dejando ver una imagen preciosa del universo pero en eso una especie de brillo verde empezó a aparecer en la zona dicha- ¡AHÍ!.

Bow corrió para después dar un gran salto para alcanzar a las dos chicas y jalarlas q la nave, el rey Micah lo empezó a jalar de la soga cuando ya las tenía en manos haciendo que esté se estrellara contra un muro de la nave cuando había llegado llegado este bow con las dos chicas.

Catra abrió primero los ojos y solo se veía su expresión de preocupación.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ADORA?!- la buscaba por todos lados con su mirada.

Después glimmer abrió los ojos pero en su vez está comenzó a llorar.

G:Adora nos salvó... Nos salvó a todos...

-¡Tenia que sacarla de ahí!, No ella a mí, no sabe... Las cosas terribles que le hará Hordiano...- no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas así que solo se levantó y de fue a una esquina de la nave, lo cual solo hizo que los chicos fueran con ella a abrazarla.  
_______________________________

Adora había perdido la transformación de She-Ra haciendo que se sea más fácil que la llevarán hacia primero, cuando llegaron la dejaron caer al suelo, Adora no lo quería ver a los ojos así que solo volteo a ver al suelo, sin ninguna manera de poder atacar o defenderse de Hordiano solo quiso evitarlo lo cual frustró a Hordiano haciendo que con su pie la obligará a levantar la vista.

-Tu fuiste la que provocó que la nave cambiará de curso, no lograrás nada con eso Adora, solo eres una falsa heroína.

A: Probablemente lo sea, pero ya no podrás dañar a mis amigos de ninguna manera, ellos se fueron y no volverán a este lugar.

-Oh eso lo se Adora, por eso tu serás la que los derrote por mi, tú me serviras ahora, Vendrás a la luz... De Hordiano Primero...


	4. Capitulo 4

En la nave catra seguía sentada en el suelo aún con algunas lágrimas pero se había logrado safar del abrazo de los chicos.

\- No tenía que terminar así... Hordiano primero la matará... O la hará sufrir lentamente.-Mencionaba catra con un tono triste, El rey Micah, Bow y Glimmer la veían atentamente- No dejaré que su sacrificio sea en vano... Me gustaría... Unirme ala rebelión...- Le costo un poco decirlo pero al final lo logro- Pase lo que pase me vengare de Primero por lo que le llegue a hacer-Catra se levantó mientas apretaba sus puños con la suficiente fuerza como para sacarse sangre con sus propias garras.

Glimmer en un intento de consuelo intento sacar la noticia de que She-Ra había vuelto- Adora podrá contra Hordiano, con She-Ra de vuelta podrá acabar con...

En ese momento catra la interrumpió haciendo que no terminará la oración- Viste que se le encimaron 7 clones y la pudieron derribar aún transformada en esa semi diosa, no podrá con todo un ejército si se le ensiman todos a la vez- Catra camino lentamente y se puso en frente de glimmer viéndola fijamente a los ojos con un par de lágrimas que volvían a amenazar en salir- Yo solo quiero vengarme de Hordiano, solo por eso estaré a su lado...

Glimmer solo retrosedio un poco para dar un respiro profundo, el tema de que adora se había sacrificado para sacarlas de ahí no le había dado tiempo para reaccionar que si padre estaba ahí, cuando logro reaccionar se quedó viendo fijamente a su padre a los ojos mientras se le volvían a escapar algunas lágrimas- Padre... -dijo en un tono bajo mientras se acercaba lentamente a el- Realmente estás aquí...- Se acercó aún más para darle un pequeño abrazo y buscar seguridad en el, el rey Micah solo se quedó quieto intentando Co solar a si hija, era claro que no era fácil contener sus emociones tras lo que acababa de pasar.  
_______________________________

Sabes Adora, será un gusto tenerte de mi lado, contigo será más fácil acabar con la rebelión, pero primero necesitamos arreglar esto - La señaló con garra metálica haciendo que adora sientiera un poco de nerviosismo- Primero necesitaremos esto -Se dirigió a uno de los clones que sostenía algo en sus manos para agarrarlo y después dirigirse a Adora- No temas Adora, esto solo te ayudará a no sentir más miedo ni dolor, vendrás a mi luz- Se acercó más a la rubia colocandole el pequeño artefacto en el cuello, recibió un pequeño grito de dolor por parte de la rubia al sentir como este se encajaba en su cuello, Adora lo miraba con odio y un par de lágrimas en sus ojos- Llevenla a la recámara de purificación- Indico mientras veía fijamente a rubia quien aún no estaba bajo su control absoluto debido a que el chip estaba apagado, primero necesitaba ser purificada.

Los clones volvieron a agarrar con fuerza a Adora para dirigirla a la recámara de purificación, la rubia mientras era arrastrada a la recámara intentaba librarse del agarre de los clones con desesperación lo cual no tenía éxito, al contrario cada vez que intentaba huir recibía un golpe en las costillas de alguno de los clones, cuando llegaron a la recámara de purificación Hordiano primero ya los estaba esperando ahí junto con varios clones al rededor observando todo.

Hasta que al fin llegas adora- Decía mientras sostenía la cara de uno de los clones y le sonreía maliciosamente- Como verás adora la purificación es para acabar con tu sufrimiento total, acontinuación te daré una pequeña demostración, ven aquí, hermanito- en eso Hordak se acerca a el posicionandose frente Adora para posteriormente incarse- ¿Y bien? Que te ha dicho Catra la semana anterior?.

H: Ella me dio un nombré... Hordak... Por favor líbrame de este sufrimiento hermano...

Primero lo vio atentamente mientras lo dejó entrar a una clase de estanque con una clase de líquido verde, cuando Hordak entro en ese líquido y cubria casi todo su cuerpo Hordiano volteo a ver fijamente a Adora- Todos tienen que sufrir para purificarse- tras decir esas palabras se pudo presenciar na descarga eléctrica dentro de ese líquido haciendo gritar a Hordak, después de un tiempo este se detuvo de gritar ya que las descargas habían detenido para posteriormente volteara a ver a primero- ¡AQUÍ EL MÁS PURO ENTRE NOSOTROS!- Hordak volteo a ver hacia donde estaba adora con los ojos totalmente blancos- Ahora Adora, es tu turnó.

Adora intento aún con más ganas intentarse librar de los agarre de los clones, en cuanto más se descuido comenzó a temblar y a sentir el sudor frío en su espalda cuánto siento a Hordiano primero tocar su rostro.

A:Hagas lo que hagas seguiré luchando para evitar que destruyas este mundo... Yo no me daré por vencida así que jamás obtendrás a She-Ra- intento decir en un tono desafiante pero lo único que se notaba de su voz era temor así que no logro mucho más que risas por parte de Hordiano.

No sirve de nada oponerse Adora así que ven aquí- Hordiano la jalo del brazo y la arrojó hacia el líquido- ¡QUE INICIE LA PURIFICACIÓN!.

En el momento en el que Horidano arrojó a Adora al líquido el pánico la invadio, intento salir desesperadamente de ese lugar las descargas eléctricas comenzaron provocando los gritos de dolor de Adora.

A:¡BASTA!- gritaba desesperadamente pero al de otras series de descargas eléctricas comenzó a perder el control de su propio cuerpo- Lo siento Catra...- dijo en voz baja antes de que las descargas pararan y dejará tener el control total de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos estaban Totalmente verdes sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, las descargas habían parado por lo que solo veía fijamente hacia el suelo en donde estaba parado Hordiano.

\- ¡DENLE LA BIENVENIDA A NUESTRA NUEVA HERMANITA!- le extendió el brazo a Adora para ayudarla a salir se ahí y ponerla a su lado, Hordiano al estar conectado a la mente de Adora este pudo notar algo peculiar en esta, La mente de Adora estaba atrapada en dolor definitivo gracias a la decepción que le provocó a sus amigos, sentía culpabilidad por no lograr ser la heroína que ellos hubieran querido y el dolor más recurrente en su mente era el haber abandonado a Catra- Ya veo... Esa gatita si que era importante para ti, no te preocupes por eso, pronto acabarás con ella, por ahora ve a qué te hagan un arreglo.

Adora asintió para después dirigirse con los clones a la salida dirigiéndose a una recámara donde parecía que había demasiada vestimenta, dos clones agarraron unas tijeras para cortarle el cabello a adora mientras otros dos seleccionaban una vestimenta.

Los clones comenzaron poco a poco cortar el cabello de la rubia, haciendo caer grandes mechones de cabello, lo habían déjalo lo suficientemente corto para peinarlo fijamente hacia atrás, cuando acabaron con el corte de cabello los otros dos clones de dirigieron hacia ella con una vestimenta especial, está vestimenta era igual a la que tenían los otro clones pero con la capacidad de cambiar por diferentes prendas, rápidamente los clones se la colocaron para después salir de esa recámara, Adora estaba casi lista, solo hacía falta recuperar un poco su nutrición, la falta de alimentos de esa le había perjudicado.  
_______________________________

Al cabo de 9 días.

Catra ya de había familiarizado un poco con los amigos de Adora, aunque aún le costaba un poco abrirse hacia ellos, lo único por lo que los ayudaba era por qué le ayudarían a salvar a Adora, de vez en cuando intercambiaban palabras pero de ahí en más no salía, se encontraba en una pequeña habitación donde solían dormir, había sacado una de las chaquetas de la rubia que sus amigos traían para que se cambiara de vestimenta, cada vez agarraba la chaqueta no podía evitar que le salieran un par de lágrimas.

-Idiota... No siempre tienes que ser la heroína- Abrazaba con fuerza la chaqueta pero fue interrumpida por una pantalla que se iluminó frente a ella haciéndola gritar del susto al ver la cara de Entrapta ahí- ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS?!.

E: Lo siento catra, solo quería decirte que haremos una parada rápida a planeta para poder conseguir combustible, ya casi se termina, así que ¡SUJETATE!- en ese momento aumento la velocidad de la nave dirigiéndose a un planeta.  
_____________________________

-Hermanita, que bueno que llegaste, serás enviada a la Tierra para ponerle chip a los demás y poder tener el control sobre etheria, así que toma estos chips, mis hermanitos te harán compañía y te ayudarán a colocar los chips, también veremos la función de tu traje, este te permitirá cambiar a tu ropa antigua para que no sospechen, ahora puedes retirarte.

A:Si, Horidano Primero - dio una pequeña reverencia y salió junto con los dos clones que la acompañaban.

Se dirigieron a la recámara de teletransportación pero al entrar adora freno en seco haciendo que sus pupilas vuelvan a su color original por un pequeño instante para después volver a cambiar a un color verde, adora junto a otros dos clones se metieron al espacio donde teletransportaban las tropas.

-Enviando al planeta de Etheria.

Cuando Adora llegó a Etheria de inmediato gracias a la tecnología de su vestimenta está cambio de aspecto a su ropa anterior.

Adora se separó de los clones para dirigirse a los bosques susurrantes dispuesta a llegar a uno de los pueblos, dio con el pueblo de elberon, pero cuando llegó los habitantes de fueron una bienvenida muy amistosa.

-Oh, She-Ra, creíamos que Hordiano primero se la había llevado al espacio, es un gusto tenerla de vuelta, veo que Hordiano Primero no pudo contener a nuestra heroína y logro escapar, ven acompáñame, haremos una fiesta improvisada por su regreso.

Adora no paraba de ver el cuello de la persona por lo que en el mínimo descuido intentaría ponerle el chip, tras escuchar a la habitante decidió contestar al fin ante su invitación de - Oh, si Claro- decía con un tono serio sin expresar ninguna clase de emoción, siguió a la habitante del pueblo.

-De acuerdo le hablaré a los demás habitantes para que se dirijan al gran salón, por ahora solo quédate aquí- la habitante cuando le dio la espalda a Adora sintió algo encajarse en su cuello, Adora le había colocado el chip, pero está no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino.

A: Perfecto, ya va conforme al plan, Primero...

Pasaron 5 minutos pero todos los habitantes ya estaban en el gran salón, incluidos los niños, claramente estos se le encimaban a Adora pero está los quitaba a toda costa lo uso de les hacía raro, la última vez ella jugaba con ellos- Bueno, creo que llamaré a las demás princesas para que vengan a la fiesta y se enteren de tu regresó- Dijo la habitante que la recibió.

-¿She-Ra que le pasó a tu cabello?, En la última fiesta que usted vino lo tenía largo y lo tenía peinado con una coleta- Decía uno de los niños jugando con el corto cabello de la rubia.

A:Ah, esa fue la consecuencia de mi escape de la nave de primero, cuando me lo estaban cortando logré escapar y vine hasta acá- Decía tratando de que sonará lo más verdadero posible, por suerte los niños no se habían fijado debajo del cuello de su chaqueta que ocultaba el chip.

-WOW, eso es increíble- decían los niños con entuciasmo.

A:¿Pero saben que es más increíble?- abrazo a los niños que tenía al rededor para lentamente mientras retiraba los brazos les iba colocando chips a uno por uno, el chip hizo efecto de inmediato en los niños, cambiando si expresión de felicidad a una de seriedad- Bien, ahora vayan a ponerle esto en el cuello a las personas cercanas a ustedes, Primero necesita el control de Etheria.

Al cabo de unos minutos Adora había completado su misión, le coloco el chip a todos los habitantes del pueblo, pero el chip de la habitante que la recibió tardo en reaccionar en ella pero fue bueno gracias a que llamo a las princesas.  
______________________________

Mermista se acerco lentamente a nettosa y a spinerella para informarles de un ataque en elberon.

-Oigan espero no interrumpirlas, pero me llegó una alerta de ataqué en elberon, necesito su ayuda para detenerlo- en eso swift wind llegó corriendo para interrumpirlos.

Sw: ¿Elberon está en peligro?, ¡SÍ!, digo que lástima por ellos, pero hacen las mejores fiestas cuando ganan, aparto estar en la misión.

N: ¿Fiestas?, Tal vez frosta debería venir, esa diversión será útil- en ese momento volteo a ver a la menor quien estaba haciendo un muñeco de nueve de ella- ¡OYE FROSTA!- le gritó nettosa haciendo una señal que fuera con ellos.  
______________________________

Entrapta ya había aterrizado la nave en el planeta, este se veía muy terrorífico, habían lanzas de primero destruidas, pero dentro de una nave destruida de primero aún había un poco de vegetación por lo que le dio curiosidad a la princesa amante de la tecnología.

-Oh esto es impresionante, algo me dice que Hordiano no logro conquistar este planeta por completo- Exclamó entrapta sosteniendo una tableta- Aquí marca una señal de vida, si la encontramos podría decirnos que paso- le lanzó unos artefactos para mantener comunicación a cada uno de los integrantes del pequeño equipo que formaban.

C:Planean que nos adentremos ahí en búsqueda del combustible que ni si quiera sabemos que haya en este lugar y que busquemos a una persona que probablemente pueda decirnos que sucedió en este lugar.

G:Si, ese es el plan- dijo mientras se colocaba el pequeño artefacto que les dio entrapta en el oído.

C: Honestamente que me esperaba- Decía mientras también se empezaba a colocar el artefacto.

Caminaron un tiempo siguiendo las indicaciones de Entrapta, pero mientras más avanzaban salían más un tipo de espora mágica haciendo que un par de estás cayera en la nariz de catra provocando que estornudara.

B: awww, ¿Así estornudas?.

C:¿Que tiene mi estornudó?.

B:Nada, es que es tan tierno, no puedo creer que después de años tratando de matarnos estornudaras de esa manera, cuando veamos a Adora no durare en reclamarle del por qué no me dijo que tenías un estornudo tan tierno.

C: Estornudo normal- aparto un poco al arquero para seguir con su camino.

Habían llegado al que parecía el límite pero en eso les interrumpe.

E: ¿Por qué no pasan por la puerta?

G:Entrapta, es que no hay puerta.

E:Mis datos me dicen que ahí hay una entrada y los datos no mienten.

Catra dio un pequeño gruñido de desesperación- ¿Quieren una puerta?- con sus garras perforó el metal haciendo una pequeña entrada- Pues bien, ahí está su puerta.

El Rey Micah la felicito por si acto de apoyo en cuanto Bow y Glimmer se la quedaron viendo algo sorprendidos.  
_________________________________

Las princesas habían llegado a elberon, pero no s podía observar ningún robot o clon de Primero, así que cuando se adentraron más al pueblo fueron recibidos por la misma persona que recibió a Adora.

-Oh, al fin llegaron- dijo la habitante que los recibió.

M: Ah si, venimos hasta acá por qué nos reportaron un ataque Hordiano- todo un poco los ojos.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado, pero por ahora, ¿Por qué no entran a la fiesta?.

Se: Oh si- camino con alegría adelantandose un poco, provocando que Mermista gruñera y lo siguiera, pero en eso freno en seco ya que su cuerno comenzó a brillar, el podía sentir a She-Ra.- She-Ra está aquí- volvió a correr hacia la entrada- ¡Que buena...! ¿Fiesta?.

Los aldeanos estaban un poco extraños pero todos se sentraron en una persona en particular, Adora estaba ahí, sentada en una de las mesas mientras le llevaban un par de alimentos, a las princesas le brillaron los ojos con algo de felicidad por ver qué adora estaba ahí, swift wind se acercó corriendo a ella para tirarla de si asiento mientras pasaba si ocico frente a ella como señal de felicidad, pero la reacción de adora era distinta como normalmente reaccionaria... Ella se veía diferente, las princesas se acercaron a ella sin importar el hecho de que se viera diferente, cuando llegaron con ella la abrazaron, no estaba todo perdido... O bueno ellas lo veían así.

A:Hola a todos, espero que no la hayan extrañado mucho- decía con un tono serio pero tratando de disimularlo al como hablaría normalmente para no levantar sospechas.

M: Creímos que vendrías con Bow y el Rey Micah,¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta acá sola?.

A: Oh, solo utilice una clase de teletransportador de Primero, me encargue de que Catra y Glimmer se salvarán d e primero teletransportandolas a la nave de los primeros pero antes de que me ejecutarán logré escapar por el mismo medio mientras mandaban a un par de clones al planeta.

F: ¿A eso se debe tu cabello corto?, ¿Hordiano primero te hizo eso?.

A:Ah si, pero no es de ninguna importancia, ahora sí me permiten tengo que ir a un lugar, disfruten la fiesta- adora se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta un punto que ya no la podían ver.

M:¿Alguien más notó algo rara a Adora?, Es decir, no es que me importe, pero se veía algo extraña.

N:Si, a parte este lugar es un poco de escalofríos- volteo a ver a los aldeanos actuando de manera extraña- buenos iré con spinny, hace rato que se retiró y no se en donde está- Camino un poco buscando a spinerella quien se encontraba en uno de los pilares de la estructura- Oye, ¿En donde estabas?, Sabes que no me gusta estar sola en las fiestas.

S:Perdona querida, es que este lugar me da una mala espina- decía mientras agarraba más fuerte la mano de nettosa.

N:Si, yo creo que será mejor irnos, vamos por las otras princesas para retirarnos y llevar a Adora a nuestro nuevo campamento.

Swift Wind estaba a lado de frosta y Mermista todo el tiempo, parecía que tenía miedo pero no sería admitirlo.

Nettosa llegó junto con las otras princesas para decirles que si se podían retirar- saben, creo que deberíamos retirarnos z vamos a buscar a la rubia y largarnos, este lugar da mala espina.

M:vamos a buscar a Adora- se levantó de su asiento pero en ese momento adora llegó- Oh genial ya estás aquí, debemos que irnos y llevarte a nuestro campamento.

A:¿Por qué se quieren ir?, Yo aún no me quiero ir, pero si ese es el caso será mejor que vengan ustedes también... A la luz de Hordiano Primero- Sus ojos cambiaron de color verde en cuanto si vestimenta parecía que se iba lentamente la ilucion de esa haciendo mostrar el traje blanco con una capucha mostrando el logo de los horidanos.

Todos los aldeanos rodearon a las princesas con el tal de atacar.

Mermista dio un pequeño gruñido- Sabía que algo andaba mal aquí, sabía que adora se veía rara- Con sus poderes junto un poco de agua dispuesta a atacar, pero adora fue más rapida y los comenzó a atacar, le dio un golpe nettosa sacándola a volar junto a frosta- ¿No se supone que deberías ayudarnos y no atacarnos?.

Mermista junto con frosta atraparon a adora por qué era la principal amenaza y más si swift wind dijo que sintio a Shera, en un intento de adora de liberarse su cuerpo se iluminó permitiéndole romper el hielo con extrema facilidad, cuando se quedó libre comenzó a atacarlos pero con más fuerza está vez.

Todos se enfocaron en detenerla pero mientras se distraían los aldeanos tumbaron a spinerella y provecharon para colocarle el chip, nettosa fue de inmediato a ayuda a su esposa peor lamentablemente no se había percatado que le pusieron chip.

M: Frosta, ayudame a hacer un escudo de hielo para mantenernos a todos a salvo - juntas crearon una esfera para mantenerse a salvo, pero lo que no contaban es que adora se transformó en Shera y lo destruyó con facilidad- Pero que... ¿Cómo rayos hizo eso sin la espada?- en ese momento se les acercaba lentamente Shera, pero sus ojos se veían diferentes ahora tenían una pupila blanca.

Sw: ¡SABIA QUE SHE-RA HABÍA VUELTO!, pero volvió en el peor momento posible.

A/P: Claro que ha vuelto, está volvió cuando vio en peligro a la reina y a su gatita que estaban atrapadas por mis hermanitos.

M: Espera... ¿En tonces fueron salvados por Adora sabiendo que podía morir en el intento? (Gruño), ¿Que no puede quedarse 5 minutos sin sacrificarse?.

A/P: Catra la intento salvar, pero adora no quería dejarla ahí así que básicamente si... Ella es tan ingenua que salvo a las otras dos en vez de su propia vida, al principio quería matarla, pero viendo que se transformó nuevamente en She-ra para salvarlas decidí que me podía ser útil, le hice unas cuantas mejoras, empezando por su vestimentas y su peinado, eran ridículos, la adecue de una manera para que se viera que realmente me sirve a mi, ella ahora es mi arma que le pondrá fin a este planeta absurdo, ustedes podrían ayudarme también, solo tienen que dejarse llevar a la luz.

F: ¡Estás loco si crees que te ayudaremos!, ¡Ahora devuelvenos q nuestra amiga! o si no, te pateare todo el rostro.

A/P: Bien ustedes lo pidieron- los ojos de Shera volvieron a ser totalmente verdes, la pupila de color blanco había desaparecido, pero en cuanto desapareció She-ra comenzó a atacarlos sin piedad alguna.

Frosta y Mermista cerraron el agujero que había hecho shera en la esfera de hielo para evitar que los aldeanos pasarán y centrarse en She-ra, Nettosa la intentaba atrapar con sus redes pero era inútil, spinerella la alejaba con sus ráfagas de viento de ellas cuando estaba a punto de golpearlas y swift wind trataba desesperadamente en tratar de comunicar a Adora para que reaccionara pero era en vano, cuando las princesas estaban débiles la única que quedaba en pie era frosta, Shera se avalanzo rápidamente hacia ella dándole tirándola a punto de golpearla y colocarle el chip, cuando iba a hacerle daño fue interrumpida por swift wind quien al fin había logrado conectar con la mente de Adora, ella aún seguía ahí... Pero estaba atrapada.

SW: Adora, se que me puedes escuchar, no tienes que hacer esto, ella solo es una niña, pelea contra el control de Hordiano se que tú puedes- Adora estaba quita mientras lentamente soltaba a Frosta haciendo que está pudiera escapar de inmediato, los ojos de Shera volvieron a ser normales haciendo que cambiará su expresión de inmediato.

A: ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? - volteo a ver a todos lados y pudo ver a las princesas débiles y a swift wind, pudo observar que estaba transformada en She-ra, por lo que entró más en pánico- No... No puede ser posible...

M: Adora, cálmate, vas a estar bien solo déjanos ayudarte.

A: No se acerquen... No les quiero hacer daño...- adora retrocedía lentamente mientras las princesas la acorralaban para tranquilizarla, cuando llegó al límite de la esfera de hielo está se tocó el cuello haciendo que se asustara más- ¡DIJE QUE SE ALEJARAN!- tras gritar eso sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y volvieron a cambiar a color verde, destruyó parte de la esfera de hielo en la que estaban encerrados para poder escapar.

M: (gruñido) Si sigue haciendo eso las próximas veces que la veamos será todo un desastre- tomo a la princesa frosta y la subió sobre swift wind para salir corriendo de ahí.  
________________________________

Siguieron caminando conforme a las indicaciones de Entrapta, pero habían regresado al inicio lo cual los asusto y desespero un poco.

C:(gruñido) acaso esto solo nos traerá Al inicio una y otra vez.

E:No es por asustarlos pero... Hay una señal de calor justo a su derecha.

G:En... Entrapta pero si solo somos los 4- cuando voltearon una clase de criatura estaba a su lado haciendo que gritaran y el Rey Micah abrazara a su hija de manera de protección, catra los empujó saliendo corriendo hacia la criatura para taclearla haciendo que desaparezcan- ¡Basura hordiana!,¿Que te sucede?.

Catra estaba hasta la planta baja junto con la criatura quien tomo el aspecto de un felino con tonalidad roja, estaba claro que estaba en modo ataque- Vengan rápido por favor- exclamó con algo de terror mientras la criatura la rodeaba sin quitarle la vista de encima.

G:¡Aguanta ya vamos por ti!- cuando corrían por los pasillos una clase de púas salienron de las paredes rodeandolos.

B: Micah, ¿Que hacemos?.

M: Solo no se muevan- mientras decía eso, glimmer estaba moviendo su brazo para ver cómo reaccionaban las púas.

B:Glimmer, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- lo decía mientras veía de reojo a la pelirosa.

G:Espera... Estoy intentando algo- cuando logro tocar una de las púas está desapareció,- ¡Claro!, Ya decia que sentía algo de este lugar- invoco un pequeño hechizo para deshacer las demás púas- Es magia.

Mientras tanto catra segura siendo intimidada pro la bestia, cuando está se acercó más a si rostro rugiendo provocó que Catra estornudara, el estornudó de la castaña hizo que la criatura cambiará la forma a la de un felino más amistoso con un color azul a su alrededor, se sentó en frente de catra para imitar su estornudo. Catra comenzó a acariciar lentamente la cabeza de está criatura haciéndolo ronronear.

Glimmer, Bow y el Rey Micah cayeron desde lo alto del lugar en donde estaban gracias a un hechizo que hizo la reina para llegar hasta ellos.

G:Ya llegando Catra...- observó a la felina acariciando a esa criatura- ¿Estás acariciando a la criatura que nos intento matar?.

C: Estoy intentando algo por si no lo ves- la criatura volvió a cambiar de color rojo asustando un poco a Catra, pero de inmediato continuo acariciando suavemente a la criatura- parece que reaccionar a mis emociones, así que porfavor no me hagan enojar- al cabo de un pequeño tiempo la criatura brillo haciendo que encandilar un poco a Catra y la hiciera estornudar, lo cual la criatura la imitó, cuando termino de imitar su Estornudo este empezó a maullar haciendo que Catra se asustara- Díganme que también lo escuchan porfavor- los presentes negaron con la cabeza- ¿Por qué siempre les suceden cosas extrañas?- volvió a prestar atención al felino para traducir lo que estaba maullando- Dice que se llama... Melog, lleva aquí... Solo mucho tiempo, pensó que éramos enemigos, como los que vinieron hace mucho tiempo a robarle la magia, cavaron el la tierra, construyeron máquinas, se llevaron demasiada... Y luego el que destruye vino- la criatura tomo la forma de Hordiano primero haciendo que Catra y Glimmer retrocediera un poco por el miedo- trato de conquistar el lugar pero no pudo... La magia de este lugar es demasiado rara para primero, no entendió lo que era, no pudo usarla ni defenderse contra ella- Glimmer dio un pequeño chillido de emoción "La magia es la debilidad de primero" dijo con emoción- melog intento detenerlo pero ahora, es el último de su clase...

M: Lamentamos mucho lo que te sucedió, pero nosotros también estamos luchando contra el.

G: En Etheria hay mucha magia, creo que es el último planeta que lo tiene, no se si quieras venir con nosotros- Melog levantó las orejas con algo de curiosidad- Entrapta encontramos a la señal de Carlos que nos decías, ahora viene con nosotros, solo falta el combustible para la nave- cuando glimmer dijo algo del combustible Melog volvió a levantar las orejas y los guio hasta un pedazo de metal.

Catra rápidamente movió ese pedazo de metal mostrando un cristal rosado abandonado- Entrapta creo que encontramos el combustible- Melog maullo llamando la atención de catra- Por suerte aquí había uno, dice Melog que estos cristales no son originarios de este planeta pero cuando conquistaron el planeta se quedó esté aquí.

M:Genial, ahora vamos devuelta a la nave para volver a Etheria.

Fueron rápidamente a la nave, entrapta coloco rápidamente el cristal que era el combustible y pudieron salir del planeta, cuando apenas lograron salir recibieron una comunicación de las princesas.

G:¿Mermista?, ¿Que sucede?.

M:Genial están ahí... Adora se encuentra en Etheria...

-¡¿QUÉ?!- todos los que están ahí gritaron sorprendidos.

C: Ella... ¿Ella está bien?.

M: (gruñido) estaba en buen estado cuando la vimos pero... - fue interrumpida por Frosta.

F:Ella tenía los ojos verdes, estaba siendo controlada por Hordiano- Mermista le volvió a quitar el comunicador ahora terminar.

Catra empezó a temblar al escuchar esas palabras venir de la princesa de las nieves- ¿La... pudieron detener?.

M: Lamentablemente no, ella escapó cuando la queríamos ayudar, pudimos ver qué aún estaba ahí, por un momento sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad pero al instante volvió a ser controlada por Primero, le coloco chips a los aldeanos de Elberon, Hordiano está tomando el control de ethe... - en ese momento la señal de cortó.

G: necesitamos volver a Etheria lo antes posible... Necesitamos rescatar a adora y salvar al planeta... Cueste lo que cueste...


	5. Capitulo 5

Las princesas caminaban hacia el campamento una vez que habían terminado la comunicación con Bow y los demás.

M: No podemos descuidarnos, mientras Adora este bajo el control de Hordiano será un peligro y más si Shera volvió sera imparable si la usa de nuevo contra notras.

N:Tampoco podemos confiar en nadie, los aldeanos también tenían chip pero mientras nos mantengamos juntos todo saldrá bien- agarro un poco más fuerte la mano de spinerella quien le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Un día después

Sea Hawk: Nuestros amigos aún no vuelven de su peligrosa misión, así que hay que salvar Etheria. Vayamos a una fiesta submarina secreta-salen rosas al rededor de todos y una cae en su cabello.

S: No es que no entienda el plan, pero no entiendo el plan. ¿Por qué estamos vestidos así?

SH: Porque es una misión secreta para encontrar a Peekablue, el principe Peekablue es un ermitaño, pero lo vieron en la fiesta secreta de la Gruta Encantada, el lugar de reunión de los criminales de Etheria-

P: ¿Va a una fiesta de criminales pero no puede confirmar para mi circulo de tambores y tenerlos listos?

S: Está bien, entiendo y ¿Por qué lo necesitamos?.

M: Porque tiene el poder de la adivinación ve mágicamente el eje del universo y puede decirnos donde esta Bow y los demás. Hay que planear con ellos del como capturar a Adora para quitarle el chip y con su ayuda liberar a los demás, así que les asigné un alias- apunta dramáticamente hacía arriba para despues apuntar a Scorpia- Scorpia, eres Lynda D'Ream, una granjera y madre de cinco pequeños escorpiones.

S: ¿Lynda D'Ream?, no sé si lo notaste, pero no soy buena mintiendo o actuando o mezclándome con los demás. Soy la fuerza, no una espía.

M: Tonterías Lynda, naciste para este rol. Perfuma, eres Tara, una herrera.

P: uh, lo amo, ¿Y si Tara es experta en cartas y un parche, un pasado oscuro y una gemela malvada?. Yo puedo ser la gemela.

M: No exageres, ok, al encontrar al príncipe, sabremos dónde están nuestros amigos.

En ese momento Spinnerela los observa afuera de la cabaña en donde se encuentran sus amigos y se va sospechosamente.

_______________________________

Netossa se encuentra sentada en un tronco mientras revisa unas cosas en su tableta mientras es acompañada por Swift Wind por los que en ese momento Spinnerela llega a sus espaldas llamando su atención.

-Ahí estas- dice Spinnerela en los que se acerca a su esposa y poner sus manos en sus hombros.

Netossa la recibe saludándola mientras vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente.

-¿Te puedo robar un momento?-Spinnerella observaba detenidamente el cuello de su esposa- Ahora no, después de lo que sucedio en Elberon hay que ver que sigue para la rebelión- responde esta Netossa mientras sigue usando la tableta que tiene en manos- ¿Por favor? Solo es un segundo- Spinnerella deja de ver el cuello de Netossa para intentar verla a los ojos- No tengo tiempo- responde Netossa sin desviar la mirada a la tableta pero gira levemente la cabeza par ver por el rabillo del ojo a Spinnerela- Oh, si, claro. Lo entiendo- Spinnerela se levanta y se va caminando para despues dar buelta desapareciendo de la vista de Netossa.

N: Soy yo o... ¿Está enojada conmigo?- Swift wind levanta la cabeza pare verla fijamente y terminar de comer.

Sw: No sé. Me parece que no siente nada

Netossa jadea para después recordar lo que pasaba- Es nuestro aniversario y se me olvidó- OH, debo arreglar esto swifty- se levanta rápidamente del tronco en donde se encontraba sentaba para ir corriendo en busca de Spinnerella.

______________________________

Mermimista, Sea Hawk, Scorpia y Perfuma llegan a Seaworthy, se dirigen donde hay una especie de guardaespaldas que impide la entrada al lugar secreto por lo que Sea Hawk se acerca a el y le dice las palabras para poder acceder al lugar.

SH: Los delfines nadan al amanecer- al terminar la oración recibe un rugido de respuesta para posteriormente se moviera el guardaespaldas del lugar permitiendoles el acceso- Aventura submarina secreta- dice Sea Hawk en un tono elevado mientras eleva los brazos y entra rápidamente a la pequeña habitación para posteriormente las chicas lo siguieran a entrar.

M: ¿Por qué estamos en un armario de escobas?- dijo mientras llevaba ambas me nos a los laterales de su cintura y observaba con los ojos entre cerrados el lugar.

S: Si.¿donde esta la velada?.

Sea Hawk se emociona un poco mientras les contesta- Aquí no es la fiesta- en ese momento acciona una palanca haciendo que las princesas se espanten debido a que baja a gran velocidad para llevarlos al verdadero lugar- Esto es la velada- sale lentamente del elevador junto con las princesas por detrás.

M: Este lugar esta lleno de cazarrecompenzas, piratas y sirenas que nos traicionarían en un segundo. Hay que mezclarnos y encontrar al príncipe pronto y en silencio- se paro frente a Sea Hawk mirándolo fijamente- No lo arruinen- les dijo para después para darse la vuelta y alejarse.

Sh: No tienes que repetirlo, Esta es mi gente solo debo pasear y...- en ese momento voltea y ve a un viejo compañero por lo que se agacha repentinamente.

M: Agh, ¿Qué sucede?.

SH: Ah, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada... No sabía que él estaría aquí.

Mermista lo levanta del suelo- Pensé que era tu "Gente"- pone sus manos en la cintura para darle una mirada de molestia a Sea Hawk.

SH: Así es. O sea que muchos han jurado vengarse de mí- en ese momento uno de los que juraron destruirlo lo ve por lo que se pone más nervioso y jala a mermista- Rápido. A mezclarse, por allá- en ese momento Sea Hawk se lleva a Mermista con el dejando a Scorpia y a Perfuma solas.

P: Ya es hora. Tara hablará con esos chicos, tú ve con esos rufianes de allá, Suerte, Lynda D'Ream- al decir eso va corriendo hacia un grupo de personas dejando sola a Scorpia.

Después de varios intentos de Scorpia para intentar hablar con las personas fallidos, ex compañeros de Sea Hawk y uno de Mermista fuera del camino,y una motivacion de Perfuma para que Scorpia logre lo que más le gusta finalmente Peekablue hace su aparicion en el escenario por lo que intenta entrar a este.

_____________________________

Netossa caminaba lentamente por los bosques susurranrtes- ¿Cómo lo olvide?, de seguro Spinny planeó una sorpresa y ahora debo hacer algo aún mejor, agh- en el momento que Netossa dejo de caminar escucho pasos detrás suyo por lo que volteó y pudo observar a Spinnerella por lo que sonrió y decidió ir tras ella pero en ese momento escucha otros ruidos por lo que decide esconderse y de esa manera observo salir a Adora que fue a un lado de Spinnerella para susurrarle unas cosas en el oído, cuando Adora se retiro y Spinnerella se da la vuelta Netossa pudo ver sus ojos completamente verdes pero al momento que paso una pequeña espora frente a ella sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. 

____________________________

Scorpia al momento que quería escabullirse tras el escenario la musica se para y una luz apunta directamente a ella haciendo que se ponga nerviosa y se de la vuelta- Hola... Soy Sco... Lynda. ¿D'Ream? Hola.

M: No puedo mirar- Observaba desde detrás de la barra-

S: Quería ir a los camerinos... Canto... Soy cantante- Decía mientras se deslizaba lentamente a un costado del escenario para intentar bajar pero en ese momento le avientan un micrófono a este así que lo toma pero al momento se le comienza resbalar.

M:¡Vamos Lynda!- en ese momento le levanto ambos pulgares para demostrar su apoyo hacia su amiga.

S: Yo puedo, yo puedo- susurraba para si misma mientras cerraba los ojos, cuando se sintió lista levanto la mirada hacia el publico así que comenzó la música.

Oculta.

no hagas ruido.

oculta

solo mira 

siempre he sido fuerte

Pero mis nervios se han ido

Porque sé que puedo hacerlo

Cantar, bailar, ser espía

Escondida frente a tus ojos

¿Cómo puedo ocultarme con este gran fisico?

Descubre la verdad

No necesitas un detective

Porque ahora soy espía 

Una espía disfrazada 

Escondida frente a tus ojos 

Hasta que lo descubras

Mantente oculta

Buscando una pista 

Que me lleve a ti

Si, soy espía

Una espía disfrazada

Escondida frente a ti

Oculta

No hagas ruido

Oculta

Solo mira 

Soy una espía (x3).

Al momento que Scorpia termina de cantar recibe los elogios de todos. Oh, gracias, gracias... uff lo hice...- cuando termina de hablar pudo notar como la pianista entra detras del escenario por lo que rapidamente voltea y decide entrar en este- ¿Sween?- al momento que entro pudo observar a Peekablue sentado frente a un espejo- E-eres tú, oh, wow, príncipe Peekablue, te he buscado por todos lados.

Peekablue: Qué gran actuación, querida, pero no tengo tiempo- continuo delineándose los ojos sin tomarle mucha importancia a Scorpia.

S:Necesitamos tus poderes para encontrar a nuestros amigos.

Peekablue: ¿Amigos?, ¿A Glimmer y Bow?.

S: Vaya, eres increible, vamos, hazlo de nuevo.¿Los ves?.

Peekablue: Veo... a una mujer brillante en la nave de hordiano con su espada luchando al Jefe Supremo. She-Ra.

S: Espera... ¿En la nave de Hordiano?, pero Adora esta aquí controlada por primero.

Peekablue: Mi poder nunca falla. Haha, ahora, debes irte. Necesito entrar en mi personaje.

S:¿Personaje? hmm, qué extraño, creo que ya nos conocemos- gracias a ese comentario logro que Peekablue se pusiera nervioso de esa manera prestando toda su atención en scorpia- Oh, el taller de flores de Perfuma.

Peekablue: Sí, Perfuma. Es encantadora, ¿No? Nunca me pierdo sus fiestas- empieza a avanzar rapidamente para huir de ese lugar pero es detenido por Scorpia que pone su tenaza en frente de el haciendo que suelte un chillido por el susto.

S: El verdadero Peekablue no conoce a Perfuma, ¿Quien eres?- en ese momento Peekablue le da una sonrisa nerviosa y sale corriendo del lugar pero es detenido gracias a que Scorpia le alcanza a picar con su cola haciendo que este caiga al suelo y cambie de formas- ¿Double Trouble?

Dt: Bravo. Me descubriste. De nuevo.

P:¿Qué haces aquí?¿Y Peekablue?.

Dt:No lo sé. Necesitaba otro trabajo después de ser Catra, me enteré del misterio de Peekablue-¿Un vidente que no han visto en años? Cómo resistirme-

S:Todo esto fue una perdida de tiempo.

Dt: No soy el Principe pero sé dónde están sus amigos. Y les dire, por un precio, claro- en ese momento perfuma se hace un puño de flores dispuesta a atacarlo si no les dice-Está bien- Al estar en territorios invadidos me disfrace de clon, para ganarme al Gran Hermano. Resultó no ser lo mío. El público es muy aburrido cuando todos están hipnotizados. La mitad tienen chips- en ese momento volteo a un lado para intentar restarle importancia sin éxito alguno.-No es todo, Sus amigos están en camino, pero tengo malas noticias para ustedes. Hordiano casi cumple su plan con Adora, ahora mismo ella esta en su campamento y probablemente las cosas no resulten muy bien, cuando termine con su plan acabara con ella para que no quede ni un rastro de She-Ra, si no hacen algo al respecto la perderan para siempre junto a este planeta- en ese momento mermista aparece y se acerca lentamente a ellos.

______________________________

Netossa seguía a Spinnerlla tratando de averiguar que tramaba así que cuando se distrae va hacia ella dándole un abrazo a sus espaldas- Hey, tú, siento mucho lo de hoy. Lo olvidé- cuando intento moverle el cabello para ver su cuello esta se da la vuelta viéndola fijamente.

S: Esta bien, te perdono 

N: ¿No estas enojada?- levanto su brazo para tocar ligeramente su mejillla.

S:Jamás posría estarlo contigo, amada- Netossa intenta bajar su mano hasta su cuello pero es detenida por la mano de Spinnerella para retirarla.

N: ¿"Amada"? Nunca me has llamado así- Tira su mano hacia atrás par librarse del agarre de Spinnerella- Muestrame tu cuello- en el momento que dice eso los ojos de spinnerella se comienzan a tornar verdes mientras su cabello se empieza a elevar por el viento producido por ella misma.

S: Qué pena no estar juntas- En sus ojos aparecen unas pupilas blancas mientras se acerca lentamente a Nettosa- El Jefe Supremo es la luz.

Netossa retrocede para intentar huir de ahi pero los aldeanos la empiezan a rodear - ¿Qué has hecho?-

__________________________

Dt:¿Ya acabamos?- Se escucha un fuerte golpe en el cristal provocando que le cayera una gota de agua en la cabeza de Double Trouble llamando la atencion de todos.

El cristal sobre ellos comenzó a romperse haciendo que desviaran su vista a mermista quien utilizaba sus poderes para poder hacer que se empiece a inundar el lugar.

P: Mermista ¿Qué haces?-

M/H: Salgan de la oscuridad y entren a la luz del Supremo.

SH: Mermista... Mermista, ¡NO!.

Mermista usa sus poderes para atacarlos pero es bloqueado por una ligera barrera que hizo perfuma y con ayuda de Scorpia lo lanza pero un rayo de esta impacta en mermista haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared provocando que perfuma y scorpia se asusten pero son interrumpidas por doble trouble.

Dt: Estamos en una burbija delicada , ¡¿Podrían dejar de golpearse?!- Scorpia lo agarra y lo sube a sus hombros para poder sacarlo de ese lugar.

P:Hay que irnos- Jalaba a Sea Hawk para poder llevarselo de ese lugar de igualmanera.

Salieron corriendo del lugar en donde se encontraban pero al momento de salir estaban rodeados por todas las personas con el chip bloqueandoles el paso.

S:No hay salida-

Dt: Yo se como salir...-Pausa dramatica mientras cierra los ojos junto con su puño- Llevenme al escenario- todos se le quedan viendo rompiendo el momento dramatico- Es en serio. Llévenme al escenario.

Todos corren detras de Scopia quien empuja a las personas para poder llegar al escenario-

________________________

Netossa se cubría de los ataques de Spinnerella con una de sus redes pero gracias a un ataque certero logra romper la red y sacar volando a Netossa, Spinnerella que era rodeada por sus vientos veía a Netossa con una gran sonrisa, en ese momento escucha un chillido de Swift Wind junto con el ruido de un árbol cayendo Netossa volteo a ver a Swift Wind quien luchaba por levantarse pero una luz segadora se hizo presente lanzando a Frosta cuando la luz se disperso She-Ra apareció lanzando ataques con su espada los cuales fueron evitados gracias a una red de Netossa que los cubrió a los tres para protegerse, el ataque de Spinnerella junto con el de She-Ra no se hizo esperar dificultando aún más la tarea de Nettosa para proteger a los tres con su red.

________________________

Corrian al escenario pero al momento que llegaron Scorpia le entrego a Double Trouble a este Sea Hawk para poder ir junto con Perfuma a detener a las personas con el chip.

Dt: El teatro... ahm... ¿Me ayudas? Tengo que levantar mi mano- Con la ayuda de Sea Hawk para levantar la mano ahora si podía continuar la oración- El teatro tiene muchos secretos- con su otra mano jalo una cuerda que activaba un ascensor.

S:Los detendré, Salgan de aquí- con sus rayos alejaba la mayor cantidad de personas posible sin hacerles mucho daño.

Dt:Esa es la señal, guapo. ¡Vamonos!- Sea Hawk se da la vuelta para entrar al Ascensor junto con Double Trouble.

Mermista aparece detrás del escenario atacando a Scorpia pero logra contrarestar el ataque antes de que impacte hacia ella por lo que Mermista rapidamente se hace un escudo para evitar el ataque de Scorpia- Perfuma, Vete- cuando Perfuma finalmente corre hacia al Ascensor Scorpia extiende sus brazos para evitar que se acerquen mientras el agua entra cada vez más al lugar.

P: Scorpia, Vamos.

S: * inserte musica dramatica/sad* Son demasiados y esto se derrumbará si nadie hace nada, debes irte y proteger a los demás. Vete, ya.

P: ¿Qué? NO- Rápidamente utiliza su poder para amarrar a Scorpia de la cintura y llevarla hacia ella sin exito alguno- Tú también.

S: No. Para eso vine. Soy la fuerza, ¿Recuerdas?- Puedo hacer esto - Corta la enredadera que hizo Perfuma en su cintura con su tenaza y esta se va hacia atras quedando dentro del ascensor para finalmente cerrarse e irse.

Scorpia acumula toda la energia posible para evitar que el lugar siga sucumbiendo y así finalmente salvarlos.

________________________

She-Ra y Spinnerella seguian con sus ataques mientras los aldeanos esperaban detras pacientemente para cuando cayera la red ir al ataque, Netossa veia fijamente a Spinnerella mientras bloqueaba los ataques de ambas.

N: Lo siento- finalmente logra encerrar a las personas con chip para poder huir de ahí- Corran, Rápido- con unas lagrimas en los ojos agarra la mano de Frosta y la lleva al lomo de Swift Wind para salir volando del lugar, cuando estan en el aire voltea hacia atras para encontrarse con la mirada de Spinnerella- Feliz aniversario...

____________________

Entrapta estaba jalando unos cables cuando empieza a sonar su comunicador alertando a todos. al conestar pudieron ver a Perfuma alterada.

P: ¿Bow?

B: ¿Perfuma?,¿Qué sucede?.

P: Yo... Yo...

B: Estamos de regreso.Resiste un poco más, ya casi llegamos.

P: Hordiano Primero casi controla a todos... La rebelion esta en peligro, Primero los tiene- la comunicación se empieza a cortar- Perdimos. Lo siento, los perdimos- antes de que se cortara la comunicación por completo se escuchan fuertes golpes por lo tanto Perfuma corre lista para atacar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues hasta el momento llevo hasta este capítulo, también pueden leerlo en Wattpad que ahí las actualizaciones serán primero así que espero que les guste cómo va está historia :>


End file.
